Rebel Yell
by Kalims
Summary: A legend, a consequence, a wish. A pain, a betrayal, a fight . . . It is time for the pawns of fate to break free.
1. The Happening

**Rebel Yell**

**Chapter 1: The Happening.**

_800 BC . . ._

The wind was blowing wildly; it was a bad sand storm. The place was awfully uninhabitable, and that was an understatement. The sky was dark. Always dark. This was a region where the sun never reaches. No life of any kind was able to make its way through in here; that was just plainly impossible.

And yet, there she was. A lone figure struggling her way against the wind, stepping shakily on the dune. She was hugging herself because even if it was a desert, the place was cold. This area was unnatural and dangerous–coming here wouldn't bring any use, unless if you wanted to completely exile yourself from society or kill yourself.

Or at least that was what the majority of the people believed. This desert was known widely for its nasty and rough environment, so it was shunned. But, a very few in the world knew its true value. Those few were not normal people–they were sorcerer, magicians, folk-tellers, and mighty kings. People who knew and believed that the most precious diamonds are found in the dirtiest places. However, as numerous of them tried to come and simply disappeared from the face of the Earth, they, too, had forgotten about this place and the diamond it was hiding.

Though not this girl. She was only seventeen, but with the heart and determination of an experienced commander. She hadn't forgotten about this region, and she hadn't given up. Being the daughter of a great wizard, she'd known about the secret at a young age. She'd left her family and home two years earlier to take this journey–to find her goal.

She went through so much, fought so much, lost so much . . . but she was still moving. She'd sworn that she would never back down, and that if she were to die, she'd die here; in the home of the most sought wish.

The young teen shivered as she continued to march forward. She was very tired and hungry by now, but she went on. Her body was weak and her head was aching, but she did not stop. She continued till she reached the top of the dune, though when she found out that in the distance she could not see anything but other, similar endless dunes, the disappointment almost brought her to her feet.

The years she'd spent on enslaving herself to reach her aim . . . the years she wasted on walking alone from place to place . . . She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She didn't want the devastation and nuisance to overwhelm her.

Crying wasn't going to help her, anyway.

She knew that, so she sucked it up. She had gotten used to the feeling of frustration. She only took one second to regain her composure, and then she took one step forward.

One little step, and the entire land trembled.

This shaking made the girl fall. She didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, there something began to emerge from the sand beneath her. Panicked and confused, the teen crawled backwards and watched as a whole cave came to appear in front of her eyes.

The noise was almost deaf-causing, and the rickety did not stop till after a long while. A long while during which the girl had spent staring at the cave with watery eyes and a speechless mouth.

She had done it . . . she had reached her destination.

This was it; the cave! The ambition of so many, the death of so many . . . it was right before her eyes.

She spent a long time just looking at it, examining its awe and might. Then she recovered, the feeling of anticipation heating her up and making her stand up quickly and with hesitant yet strong steps, head toward the cave.

She entered. The wind couldn't go inside; it was very calm. It was also dark, but her eyes immediately caught it. She had caught the Crystal, and the girl gasped before she squeaked. It was more than what it was described in legends–it was far more beautiful and splendid. It was a pink rock in the size of a fist, completely round and glowing magically.

The Crystal was breathtaking.

The young girl wasn't sure what to do next. She had found it, and now she should take it. But the teen couldn't imagine how much her life would change once she touches the Crystal. She wasn't sure, but she soon would find out.

"You . . ." She approached the glowing rock, licking her lower lip in great craving. "I've been looking for you for so long . . . A lot of people have." She put her trembling hands on it. "I . . ." She swallowed and then grinned. She couldn't deny to herself that she was dead afraid, but she was also in the brightest ecstasy. She had made it. And so, she said in a powerful determination and glee, "I call upon your powers. Come to me!" Her eyes glowed in aspiration and power. "I am before thou. Let thy powers come to me. The power of the Crystal, come to me!"

Abruptly, a light engulfed her. She got surrounded by a silver beam that circled her body. She breathed, and she felt a thousand times stronger. She felt pure supremacy run through her veins. She felt majestic. She felt that she was more powerful than the gods she worshipped–she knew she was.

The land trembled again but this time she wasn't scared. Nothing could care her off anymore.

Nothing, except for the next.

As the girl was enjoying the pleasing sense of energy, she heard a strong, unknown voice in her head, "As thou have asked, the power is yours, Wilhelmina Vandomatious. You have touched the Crystal and earned its power." The voice was calm, but Will could sense something behind it.

Suddenly, a silver chain was wrapped around each of her wrists. "What is . . ." She panicked and was extremely and afraid perplexed when she felt strained instead of mighty. Her body felt heavily sore instead of tranquilly strong.

"But with great power comes great responsibility." The voice said clearly. "Greetings, Wilhelmina, to the service of the Jomanjap's successors."

"What? Wait!" The cave started to sink underground, with Will entrapped on the inside. "Don't! No! Nooo!" The wrenching, horrifying scream was no heard by anyone as the cavern buried itself in the sands, in the region where nobody every came . . .

_2011 AD_

There were conflicted feelings in the classroom. A portion of the students adored the subject they were discussing. A portion couldn't wait when the period would finally end, as they couldn't care less about the topic and had more interesting things to do. And finally, a portion who _hated_ spiritual talks and supernatural matters, considering them nonsense.

Cornelia was one of the students who didn't give a mind in this period of Philosophy.

"Greek mythology, Mesopotamian myths, Arab folks and Chinese tales . . . they're all part of the human mind in the early ages of man. They created a big part in–"

"C'mon sir, do you actually believe in those stupid myths?" The blonde teen rolled her eyes as Taranee debated. Her attitude was completely unexpected and unjustifiable, actually. She was a Guardian, familiar to magic and abnormality. Yet, she was defending logic during the entire time. Apparently, she always was going to be a child of science.

The professor sighed. "No, Taranee, I don't. But I do believe that the faith in such legends has played a an important role in the human revolution, for example–"

"You mean the human regression." The whole class groaned. Cornelia glanced at Irma only to find her pointing a finger at her head and waving it in circles, implying to their friend's craziness.

Cornelia rolled her eyes, though smiling. She leaned forward and covered herself behind the student sitting in front of her. The blonde the buried her head in her arms as she tried to block not only Taranee and the teacher's squabble, but the entire world. A habit she'd been practicing from time to time since a few months. Slowly, she let herself drift into thoughts.

Irma watched as her friend laid her blond head on the desk. She sighed and then spotted Hay Lin. The two shared a look of sympathy.

The Chinese teen turned her head to the window. It had been tough for Cornelia. Throughout this year, she had truly shown how strong she was. Of course, at first, she almost broke down, but then, gradually, she started getting better. She recently got back to her old self; seeking attention and popularity, chasing social events, hanging out with her friends. However, when got the chance, Cornelia wouldn't mind sinking in silence and depression.

But, Hay Lin believed that in time, the Earth Guardian was going to be completely okay. An opinion that sadly, both of the other Guardians didn't share.

_They only ought to be a little more optimistic, _Hay Lin thought.

"No, Taranee!" The teacher's voice was so loud that it had even caught Cornelia's notice. "I don't believe in Nymphs."

The dark-skinned teen cocked her head to the side, wrapped her arms around her chest, and said in her best _Seriously? _tone. "You've been defending their existence since the beginning of the hour."

The tutor stared at her with unblinking eyes. Was what everything she understood from his session? How typical from a student! "You know what?" He said between clenched teeth. "Forget everything I said. Forget about this whole lesson! No homework for tomorrow. No reading, no quizzes, no nothing!" And right at that point, the bell rang. "Thank God!" He said in absolute relief, before he took his hat and his coat and hurried to the door.

Once he was out, the students turned around to look at Taranee–who was seated in the back seat a look of puzzlement and disbelieve on her face–and then they all clapped and cheered.

Despite not understanding what happened and being a little upset from the teacher's fast retreat like that, the Fire Guardian smiled slightly at the rarely received display of repute she was getting.

"If we put Taranee and a mustache in one room, would we get Dr. Phil?" Irma quipped.

"Irma, you're awful." Cornelia shook her head.

Hay Lin giggled. "Thanks Taranee! Now I have more time to see my Grandma."

"Speaking of which . . ." The older of the girls grabbed the Heart necklace from her neck after she made sure the other students left for lunch. It was shining. "The Oracle's calling us."

"Let's go."

"But," Taranee protested, "it's not the end of the school day yet." The girls looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"I don't care."

"Fine by me."

"Cool."

The African-American descendant sighed. She should've known that her friend's would care; getting grounded was a regular thing lately. Why weren't they afraid of being punished? Because they'd break the sentence anyway. Being the Guardians had made of them teachers of manipulation and slyness.

One thing she hated to admit becoming of, herself.

"Nobody's around?" Cornelia checked the class and the windows. "Guardians unite!" She said in a dominant voice as they changed into their Guardian forms. The blonde opened a portal to Candracar and stepped trough it at first, before the others followed.

In the chamber, waiting for them were the Oracle, Yan Lin, Endarno and Luba. Hay Lin's grandmother smiled widely, the Oracle nodded in greeting. Nevertheless the atmosphere still seemed a little tensed.

"Hello, Guardians of the Veil." The Oracle welcomed.

"Hello, Emperor of the Void." Irma countered, grinning.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin threw herself at her grandmother's arms. Even if old and, well, _dead_, Yan Lin managed to hold her ever-wiggling grand-daughter without falling.

"Oh, I have missed you, too, my dear." The rest of the Guardians and even the Oracle smiled at this scene. Luba did not. Himerish had always pondered, and would always ponder, about how could such wisdom and nobility lay in a bitter character. It was a matter of fact saying that the cat lady was far from the easiest person to deal with. She never showed affection. Her eyes rarely–quite, quite rarely–held just one glimpse of warmth. She was rather a strict woman, with a mind that gave no second chances.

Conversely, she was an owner of a brave heart and an exceptional intelligence. She'd dedicated service and devoted efforts for Candracar. Regardless of her cold, insensitive character, she was a woman to admire.

On the other hand, the fact that Endarno wasn't enjoying the open display of love wasn't because of his natural character; no, he was quite a tender man, actually. The problem was that the Guardians were here for a mission, and when there was a mission, seriousness was the only thing that crossed his mind.

"Oracle, is there something?" Cornelia asked calmly and clearly. Endarno smiled at her as Himerish answered, equally calm and reasoned.

"Yes, Guardian, there is. But before I start, I should tell you not to worry too much, young girls. Nothing . . . genuinely dangerous has happened." The Oracle disclosed, though he didn't succeed in calming the girl. On the contrary; his opening made them more anxious.

"It is about the royal family of Meridian." He announced, and the girls' faces went chalk white.

"What now?" Irma demanded in concern. "Wh-What's happened?"

The Guardians were obviously disturbed, Luba noted. She wouldn't blame them actually. The news of the murder was a shocking, heart-wrenching information. Not only Meridian, but also Candracar and the Guardians were shaken by the death of Weira and Zaden's death. The queen and king of Meridian were loved by their people and all of their friends.

"Nothing has happened, Guardians." The Oracle said in a soothing tone. He smiled, "I've told you; there's no need to panic. This is about a little wish I'd like to ask you for. You know that since the death of dear Weira and Zaden, Meridian has not been the same. We, the Council of Candracar, are just a little concerned about the safety of the royal youngsters."

"Is Elyon is any kind of danger?" Cornelia said horrified. She seriously did not need this on her plate. Her best friend was already in so much pain after the death of both of her parents.

"I want you to stay in Meridian and around the family–only as a precaution." The Oracle said reassuringly, indirectly answering the blonde's question. "In addition of the distraught on Metamoor, there has been . . . word that the murderer and the king and queen might be preparing for a second attack on the rest of the royalty." He divulged. "But, like I said, those are just rumors. There might not be a real need of you in Meridian to ensure the security there. But it is better safe than sorry."

The girls relaxed a little after knowing that their friend hadn't been harmed in anyway. Though, the thought that she was targeted was disturbing. They were all afraid for Elyon and the entire peace of Metamoor, actually.

Hay Lin sighed but then she smiled; it was only a phase, she thought. A phase of tension that would pass soon.

"So you need us to stay there? In Meridian?" Taranee asked.

"Yes, I do. You can send your Astral Drops to Earth in your stay on Metamoor. Of course, if you want anything to do with your homes, or need something from there or just want to return for a while to you families, you can go whenever you want to and stay there for a couple of days. But not all of you at once; at least two of you should stay." The Oracle instructed.

"For how long are we going to stay?" Irma asked skeptically. Not that she would miss home or anything. Moreover, a little vacation from school was always welcomed.

"Till the apprehension calms in Meridian." Yan Lin answered. "Till the rumors of the murderer fade."

That probably meant a short while, because everybody knew that Caleb and Vathek and the rest of the royal guard were working very hard to find the killer, and they were known for being extremely good at their jobs. Even though it had been two weeks since the murder, and Caleb had not one clue or suspect, everybody believed that they would soon find the responsible.

Everyone but Taranee, of course.

"You start today." Endarno's strong voice drove the attention to him. "You can create your Astrals and bring your stuff from Earth now."

"And do that quickly." Luba snarled.

"I want to check on Elyon first." Cornelia stated, staring at Himerish. "I can pack later." The cat woman rushed for rejection before Irma hastily put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll pack for you." She said, quieting Luba. Cornelia stared at her, "Hey, I know where you keep your key–the plant's pot." She grinned. "Your parents are out right? I'll just get in and pack you necessary stuff. Make you Astral now and I'll take her." The brunette slowly glanced at the Council member for any sign of disapproval, and she sighed in relief when she saw nothing but a frown.

Cornelia smiled. "Thanks." Irma nodded and stepped away as the Earth Guardian closed her eyes and produced an identical drop.

"Come on, Corny the Second." Hay Lin giggled at Irma's words as she grabbed the Astral by the hand and guided her to the portal after kissing her grandma goodbye.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Taranee announced as she headed to the fold.

"Thank you, Guardians. You are evermore supporting." The Oracle said before three Guardians and a clone disappeared through the fold leading to Earth.

Cornelia took the one leading to Meridian.

She was in the castle's huge garden. The blonde made her way to the entry of the castle, trying not to think about the red roses that crushed her with memory.

She walked to up to the gates. Two guards recognized her and saluted her before they opened the door. And before she even walked three steps inside, she bumped into a figure.

Looking up, she stared at him and murmured. "Phobos,"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: That's what I've been busy doing for the last five days!<strong>

**Note that in this fic, there is no Quintessence** **power. There's only four Aurameres: Fire, Air, Water and Earth. Cornelia's the Leader because Will's . . . well, it's hard to explain^^**

**Wish me luck with this story; I plan to give it my greatest effort.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter=)**


	2. Aftermath

**Rebel Yell**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath. **

Elyon was a big fan of art.

She liked everything that had to do with dancing, music, theater, sculpture, literature, but she especially adored painting and drawing. The blonde had always been a sensitive though timid kind of girls, so the concept and goal of painting just seemed perfect for her. It was just a way to express emotions and personal values without nervousness or fear. She knew this kind of art was appealing to everybody so there was no need for her to be shy when extracting her sentiments through it.

And the girl had a talent that matched her passion. Ever since she was a little child, drawing little fishes and family members, she'd been excellent. Painting and drawing were her primary hobbies and her favorite things to do next to spending time with her loved ones.

Albeit gifted, Elyon had never shown any of her works to someone outside her family and close friends' small circle, nor spoken about her aptitude to anyone until she received positive and strong encouragements from her surroundings. After that, she had started to take her hobby more seriously and had tried to grab every possible chance she got to show off her paintings.

Ironically, her parents were the people who had encouraged her and supported her the most trough her dream, and she couldn't make them a successful painting.

Not one.

After the death of her parents–no, after she recovered from the shock and woe caused by the death of her parents, the young princess had decided to dedicate a painting for them. She had thought of making a portrait of her mother and father. That intention was not only for herself; she wanted to make sure than the people of Meridian would never forget their merciful, confident, brilliant King and Queen, and even though there were plans of making a huge statue of them, she wanted something from her own making, from her own heart.

She was devastated when her hands wouldn't create a beautiful picture. She kept failing; mistaking the form of a body part, forgetting a detail, faulting in showing the flame and devotion in her parents' eyes.

She was deteriorating miserably.

For some reason, every attempt of hers was worse than the other. She couldn't believe that. The princess had treasured her parents more than anything or anyone. She thought she could make her love for them take form in that painting, but her flawed results were making her doubt her ability to do that. Was she not good enough to do such a job? She suddenly felt unworthy of the affection and complete kindness her parents had given her and raised her in.

She sighed as she threw yet another canvas on which a new fumbled, desperate attempt was shaming her. Elyon rubbed her temples before she unenthusiastically grabbed another painting face. She held the brush with almost shaky hands as she started with her Mom's crown.

The crown, she thought. A golden, stunning diadem with delicate rhinestone embellishments designed all the way around–just lovely. A thought crossed Elyon's mind as she started with its shape:

One day, she'd be wearing that crown.

The blonde hadn't comprehended the significance of her situation until now. The crown that had belonged for her mother for so long was going to be soon hers; she was going to wear it on her own head.

Slowly–as slowly as her mind understood and created that mental image–new tears streamed down her cheeks. She left the brush and buried her head in her hands as she sobbed in grief. The girl gave the painting one glance; she had mistaken the size of the tiara. How could she be worthy of putting the royal crown on her head if she couldn't even draw it.

Her mother had truly deserved to have it; she was a victorious woman. Elyon could never be half of what her Mom was. And now because of a God damned murderer, Meridian had lost its true Queen.

Elyon had lost her mother.

* * *

><p>Irma closed her eyes and muttered swearwords under her breath as she heard her brother's questioning voice from behind of her. "What are you doing?"<p>

She turned her head around and saw him standing with a curious eyebrow at the doorway's frame. His suspicious brown eyes scanned his sister's room: two large traveling bags, scattered clothes everywhere (that wasn't really an unusual thing, but Irma had beaten her personal record with this mess), her CDs collected altogether on her bed, and finally, his sister on her knees, leaning on top of one bag, her favorite shirt in her hand.

"Chris!" Noticing that remaining dumbfounded would only lead to further questions, Irma went on the defensive. "How many times did I tell you to knock before entering? Huh?"

The young boy shrugged. "Definitely more than I can count." Answered he. "What's all of that about?" He asked as he pointed a finger at the baggage. "Finally decided to find a career at the circus?"

Even though the brunette rolled her eyes irritably, she was relieved her brother wasn't taking what he saw seriously. "No, Pest." She got up. "I was . . . I was just looking for something. I can't find it. Now leave." She moved forward to kick her brother out of the room, but he rapidly avoided getting caught by her extended arms and passed right between her legs.

Her mother was right; her walk was inappropriate.

"Chris, get out!" She shrieked.

"I will when you tell me what you're really doing."

"Would you go for ten bucks?" Irma suggested. Her brother stood still as he stared at her in the eye.

"Twenty."

The Water Guardian grumbled curses but knowing that there was no other choice, she grabbed her purse and handed Chris a twenty dollar bill. "Here. Now strode off." The child took the money and hurried out of the room with a huge grin on his face, leaving his sister alone to do whatever she was doing.

"You owe me big time, Oracle." Irma mumbled before she got back to packing. She should be finished in about an hour, then she would make her Astral Drop, go Cornelia's home, take the bags that Astral Cornelia had filled (with the chance that the Drop might have the blonde's character additionally to the appearance, they should be at least five) and then finally go to Candracar through the still open portal she'd used before, and from there to Meridian. She assumed Taranee and Hay Lin would already be there before she'd be able to arrive.

Abruptly, Irma perceived that the door was still open. She wouldn't want to risk her mother seeing her so she got up and closed it. The woman was probably watching TV downstairs.

A grim thought crossed her mind and the Guardian reflexively frowned.

Her mother was downstairs.

Waiting for her husband to return.

Irma felt sick. _As if he deserved . . ._

* * *

><p>His blue eyes met her own. Cornelia studied his stern facial features.<p>

He wasn't in a good mood.

Her heartbeat accelerated in alarm. She was all alone, facing him, staring at the scar on his forehead. What would she do?

Leisurely, his lips curved to form a warm smile, erasing her fears. "Good day, Cornelia. How are you doing today?" He asked in a gentle, offhanded tone.

The blonde girl released a relieved breath. "For a moment . . . I thought that something's happened with Elyon."

"What?" Phobos chuckled slightly. "Elyon's been doing well, and you know that. She is a strong girl, my sister." His grin waned as it got replaced by a sad smile. "The news of the death of our parents was . . ." His voice trailed off as his expression turned cheerless. Cornelia smiled sympathetically at him as she nodded, hinting that he needn't to continue because she understood. However, Phobos did, "She–we were devastated, of course. And Elyon was so close to Mother." He told her. "But she knows that the Queen wouldn't be happy to see her grieving and forgetting about her new duties toward her people. Elyon understands that."

The blonde prince was right. Besides spinning a few tears from time to time at the memory of her parents, Elyon had faced the situation rather bravely. Only two days after the murder, the blonde princess was standing valiantly and steadily as she held the reception of the important people coming for consolation.

Something that Cornelia had thought impossible for a sixteen year old girl.

"I know." She told Phobos in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry, I'm a little paranoid."

"You have the right to be. It's been only a fortnight since the . . . overwhelming, cruel murder." He hissed bitterly. "And of course, Elyon's small, uh, breakdown. But all is fine now."

"I'm sure." Cornelia smiled before she looked at him skeptically. "Um, Phobos, do you know why am I here?" She asked. "I'm afraid it's more than a normal visit."

The prince nodded. "The authorities of Candracar have told me about the precautions. I have to say that I most agree on you Guardians staying here," He disclosed, "for both ensuring security and entertaining my sister. It'd serve good for Elyon; she is getting a little bored lately. Her friends were the royal guards and maids. Caleb and his troop's never around at a time like this, and the maids are busy with taking care of the castle."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, I have told her. She was very excited and she's been expecting you. She's upstairs in her room."

"Thanks, Phobos." Cornelia walked passed him and went upstairs.

The blonde man watched her as she hurried away. Once she completely disappeared out of sight, he turned around and rolled his eyes as an expression of disdain engulfed his face.

The Earth Guardian made her way to her close friend's room. "Elyon, I missed you so–" Cornelia opened the door, shouting those words before she stopped in her tracks, seeing that her best friend was not alone in the bedroom.

"Cornelia!" The blonde princess squeaked as she went to embrace her friend. Will, sitting on the bed, watched with a smile as the two girls hugged. "I missed you too." The Alice blue eyed girl said as she finally released a breathless Cornelia. "I can't believe you and the other girls are staying here! We're going to have so much fun together!"

The taller girl grinned back at Elyon before she turned her gaze at the redhead that was now standing up. "No need for introduction, right?" The princess said as she smiled at both girls.

"No, no need to. I'm quite familiar with the Earth Guardian." Will said as she smiled friendlily at Cornelia. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Will. Nice to see you, too."

"You two could really bond while you're staying here, you and the girls." Elyon informed joyfully.

Cornelia thought that this was a little unachievable, actually. Not that she had anything against the other girl. No, the Earth Guardian, on the occasions where she'd talked to Will, had developed a liking for her. But it was just that the redhead was rarely around Elyon. Maybe that was why Phobos hadn't mentioned her and had said that Elyon was getting jaded; Will wasn't expected to spend that much time with the princess.

From what Cornelia knew about the girl, she was about her age and lived near the castle in one of the main villages of Meridian. She had access to the palace because she was the prince's closest friends.

She was rarely around Elyon, but frequently around Phobos. The two of them often roamed the palace together, and the girl would wave at the Guardians and Elyon if they happened to pass by the way. The blonde saw Will a lot, but the thing was that neither Cornelia nor Elyon hung out much with Phobos, which was why the Keeper hadn't got the chance to really know the brown eyed girl.

Nevertheless, the young princess adored Will and would be thrilled whenever the redhead would actually be separated from Phobos and came to join her. And it seemed that the other teen also had affection for the younger girl.

"Where are the other girls?" Will asked, mere inquisitiveness painting her tone.

"Yeah, where are they?" Elyon repeated.

"Oh, they're packing." Cornelia answered. "They'd be here soon."

"You already have your stuff?"

"No, Irma's going to pack for me." Both Cornelia and Elyon grinned.

"You're going to abuse every speck of kindness she'd give you, huh?"

"Let's face it, Eli." Cornelia said to her best friend. "Irma's not always polite. When a pain in the butt takes a break, indulge your little bum before it comes back." The blondes laughed together. They laughed like they used to before it started raining troubles and drama; they laughed cheerfully, hearty, and kind of childishly.

It just had been a long time.

"I apologize for my friend's crude language, Will." Elyon said even though she continued to giggle.

The redhead grinned, "I bet you aren't." Then her smirk changed into a polite, formal smile as she added, "I'm glad that you're here, Cornelia. You and the girls would do good for Elyon, since lately she's been nothing but a lazy sack." The blonde Guardian smiled as the princess stung her tongue out at the other teen who chuckled. "I'll be on my way, now. Goodbye El, Cornelia."

"No," Elyon groaned, "come on, Will. So soon? You just stopped by."

"I'm really sorry but I'm supposed to meet your brother before one o'clock. You know him; he'd kill me if I was late."

"Oh, that's alright. Hope we'd be able to hang out sometime soon, okay?" Cornelia said authentically though all she truly wanted was to stay with Elyon, on Meridian.

"Sure thing." Will nodded before she started to walk out of the room. "Bye."

"See you." The Earth Guardian then spotted the redhead's wrists. Her lips curved into a genuinely impressed smile. "Nice bracelets, by the way."

"Oh, she wears them all the time." Elyon commented right after the girl stopped dead in her tracks. Her head slowly lowered down to glance at her two wrists. Back turned on the two other girls, they could see how she raised her arms as if she had seen them for the first time. Will raised her head and giggled with no apparent reason, and without looking at them she said, "Thanks," before she walked out.

Somewhere else in Meridian, Caleb was aflame in anger and rage.

Vathek had tried to calm the young man down many times, but he couldn't get through him. The brunet was frenzied in wrath.

"I asked you a question." Caleb spoke between clenched teeth as his fists tightened. "Tell me the truth!" He yelled in abhorrence and fury at the villain.

Waggo, one of Meridian's most wanted criminal was finally caught after months of tracking. Though have had a lot of fun during his free time, the crook wished he was captured a long time before, because now, instead of being directly sent to prison for his previous crimes, he was facing the commanders of Meridian's royal guards and the accusation of murdering the King and Queen.

Just his luck.

"I wasn't in Meridian, I tell you." Waggo tried to keep a calm attitude though inside of him, he was a mess. He couldn't imagine the sentence of such crime–certainly something worse than death itself. "I was roving Metamoor."

"I said–"

"Caleb," Vathek immediately interrupted Caleb's outburst. "let me do this." The young warrior was about to protest but the trust he had in his friend made him quiet. The teen knew that he was going out of control; he just couldn't bear looking at someone that loathsome, that sickening. He would never ever be able to forgive such fault against people whom he had considered parents and role models.

The big blue fellow knew better, so Caleb just nodded solemnly and stiffly.

"Mind telling us exactly why you've left Meridian?" Vathek questioned the felon.

"Many reasons." Started Waggo. "Firstly, I didn't want to be caught. The city was filled with guards. Secondly, there's good job in wandering in empty places. I can cross path anybody and get their things easily." He confessed coolly.

"Oh, so now we add brigandage to the list of your crimes, I see." Waggo's face crumbled. "Since when have you left?"

"Two . . . two months." Was the answer.

"And back?"

"I came back four days ago." At this, Caleb humorlessly laughed.

"Liar," he hissed.

"Why did you come?" Vathek asked, trying to repress his young friend's aggressiveness with his reasoning.

"It is my home, so–"

"This is not your home!" The teen cried out. "You have nothing to do with Meridian. Just admit that you killed the Majesties!"

The blue guard watched as the warrior lost control over his temper. Caleb was never like this; Personality wise, he had always been courageous as well a strong and quick-thinking guard and a good fighter. While he sometimes tended to be a little bad-tempered, he had never lost his composure.

Yet again, he had never lost someone so close to him.

* * *

><p>The redheaded girl walked bleakly down the stairs as she headed outside. She should be rather hurrying right now, since her statement about Phobos killing her was almost true. More true than his sister would ever know.<p>

Nevertheless, Will wasn't in a rush. Actually, the prince might have been the last thing on her mind at the moment.

This was one of the rare moments where she was feeling down and depressed.

Yeah, funny. She'd been living for more than a thousand years; how could her times of sadness be so few?

The answer was simply, after adapting into being an immortal (and the duties that that had brought) the girl had turned into a careless being.

Careless beings had nothing to worry about.

Even though Will did have some people whom she could consider friends–like Elyon, for example–she didn't really bother herself to have feelings and thoughts of amity roaming her mind.

However, when she'd done the mistake of loving, she paid the price.

The King and the Queen shouldn't be on her mind. There were just good folks, and to Will, superiors who'd be easily replaced in the near future.

Just like the others. Many, many others before them.

The redhead sighed as she stepped outside the castle and headed for the garden. When she raised her head, she found a familiar figure waiting for her.

"I was looking for you. Phobos says you're late." Cedric told her. She met his eyes with apathy.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"He's pretty pissed at you."

It was not quite a surprise when Will grinned to herself. Phobos could be a really dangerous man, but she found pleasure in angering him.

When you're an immortal, it's safe to play with fire.

That notion just made Will's day.

* * *

><p>"I've asked you why you came here again." Vathek said, agreeing with Caleb that he did not believe the creature's excuse of missing home.<p>

Waggo stared silently at the two men. Caleb's heavy breathing, Vathek's stern eyes . . . he knew they weren't going to put up with any reasons, justifications or anything coming out of his supposedly mendacious mouth. And so, he had decided to tell them at once what he sincerely knew, and not exactly what they may have wanted to hear.

He sighed before meeting the blue guard's eyes, for he seemed more willing to hear than the human. "Whatever I say, you won't believe me." Waggo stated knowingly. "I've enjoyed my life far enough to care right now." He said to himself more than to them, and as a grin was forming, he added. "Do whatever you want–lock me up if you wish and torture me. But hear me and believe as I tell you that firstly, it wasn't me who killed the Royalties. Sadly, my capabilities are weaker than this–"

"What do you mean?" The brunet asked in full attention now. Waggo smirked.

"What I mean is the second thing I was about to say: you're dealing with someone far beyond simply wicked." His words, as well as his growing smirk, showed pure menace.

"Do you know who did this?" Vathek questioned, troubled.

The villain shrugged. "Surely not. But having someone killing the King and the Queen–the almighty wizards–in one night, in the most guarded place on Meridian, in the most secure room is quite impressive. Moreover, he left no evidences or clues of neither his identity nor how he's killed the victims."

"How do you know all of this?" Fazed, Caleb asked.

"Villains have a special way. Special sources and–Argh!"

"Stop smirking!" In an erupt, the young warrior grabbed the front of Waggo's top and lifted him up, almost strangling him out of breath.

"Caleb, put him down!" Vathek commanded though he did not move.

"Did you see the way he was smirking!"

Vathek groaned before putting his hands on Caleb's arms, forcing him to put the creature down. Waggo should've known better than to provoke the boy in the middle of such situation.

"Leave him." Finally, Caleb let go.

"Save that hostility and strength for the murderer; you're going to need it, in addition to luck." Waggo spat.

"Guards! Imprison Waggo! You may have not killed the Royals but you still have done horrible crimes." Vathek told the criminal. "You're going to stay in prison and wait for you sentence. Rest assured that it is not going to be a generous verdict."

Glaring, Waggo was taking away, leaving Vathek and Caleb in the room alone.

The boy refused to meet his friend's eyes. The older guard was like a tutor for him since he was a child, and he knew his actions were unprofessional. He did not want to hear any disappointment speeches.

Instead, Caleb tried to seem more analyzing. "You think he's saying the truth?" He asked. "That he didn't kill the King and the Queen?"

Vathek sighed then nodded, "Actually, I suppose he is honest. Not because I doubt in any measure that he wouldn't do that if he's got the chance and the capacities. But that's just it; he doesn't." The blue creature stood next to Caleb by the small window, viewing Merdian's streets. "Someone else did that."

"Someone far beyond wicked," the green eyed boy quoted, convinced.

Vathek nodded. "I'm afraid . . . we're facing a new level of challenge, dear friend."

On the streets, kids were playing. Laughing and just having fun enjoying their childhood. They were enjoying innocence in the place where the most impious, dangerous, aberrant criminal was hiding.


	3. The Sickness

**A.N: ôla ladies and gents. I finally found the time to publish this chapter and to pass on the note that my updates will probably be very slow. School starts in 10 days and this class is tough, and though paying-attention-in-class-slacking-at-home strategy's suiting me well, I'm planning to excel myself this year. In return, I do promise new and good one-shots and, if everything went as planned (or didn't go _way_ out of plan) a fun multichapter, other than this one of course.**

**Be patient with me, and hope you'd all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel Yell<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Sickness.**

"Some _ssss_leep."

Cedric glared at Will as she teased him openly. He scowled at her and she responded by looking the other way leisurely and starting to whistle, claiming innocence.

"No, I do not need sleep. I need to sort this dilemma out!" Phobos stormed, his face's peachy complexion glittering from the sweat gathered on his forehead and rolling down his nose and cheeks. He was too anxious and distressed to notice the games going on between his two gofers.

It didn't make Cedric and Will any happier, though, as the prince was just as angry.

"Perhaps, my prince, you should ask Candracar for help. It's for a good purpose and I suppose they would agree when–"

"Are you kidding me, 'Rick?" The redhead interrupted, raising a ginger eyebrow. "Candracar wouldn't share any speck of its power, even if with a comrade world like Metamoor." She asserted confidently.

The thousands years old teen was very acquainted with power and the authority of having the last word, and she knew a lot about their influence on the people owning them. She'd been around such natives for as long as she could remember; some handled them badly and got corrupted, some handled them quite fine. But one thing was for sure: no one wanted to share them with anybody else.

Power was addictive.

"Yes. She is right, Cedric. I doubt Candracar would let me control freely even a small portion of their magic. They would at least have someone to assist me in the mission, or even to simply watch me; either way, I do not want this." Phobos remarked irately as his temper only heated at the fact.

"Fine, then, don't ask for their powers; I'm sure you could so it by yourself, prince." Cedric pointed out rather wholeheartedly.

Nevertheless, at this, Will coughed. "Ehu, ehu! _Butt-kisser. _Ehum!"

"You think this is a bloody joke?" The blond prince unexpectedly launched at the redhead, grabbing the front of her shirt and pinning her to the wall behind her. "How many times should I tell you _not _to dare showing any display of disrespect or mockery in my presence!"

"Gee, Phobos," the girl said in a breathless voice as she grimaced, "take it easy. I-I didn't mean anything; don't snap." She had one hand stationed as a barrier between herself and the man, and the other was raised next to blond's hand but not daring to touch it or force it away.

"You're hopeless," Phobos hissed as he raised the teen a few inches above the floor, adding to her discomfort. "When I get full ownership of you I swear I'll slave you to death." And then he let go of Will and let her fall on the floor as he turned around.

The girl rubbed her neck and frowned as she muttered, "I can't die, moron." Though she didn't let anyone hear it. Her comment was going to help her in any way.

She got up looking at the ground, the reminder of her fate making her uneasy and aggravated. However she did have a little hope–a chance that might prevent her from falling into the service of Phobos for as long as he lived.

"Now," the prince's harsh voice demanded both Will and Cedric's attention back on him. "I want you, Will, to find me a way to take Candracar's powers without them knowing or noticing."

She let out a short sound of laughing as she answered. "You know I can't help you with that. The Council would definitely know that the power in hold is missing; that's something that can't be hidden."

"Then replace the powers with fake ones." The blond ordered but the teen shook her head.

"Replacing the essential powers of a world as strong and old as Candracar with forgeries requires a lot of strength and skill." She paused for dramatic effect and for emphasize. "And I don't have that. Not now." Not before your battle with Elyon, she was about to say. But the words caught in her throat. She needn't to remind him of the competition that was approaching and to be held very soon.

She clearly recalled Phobos's nervousness whenever that subject was mentioned. He had always tried t look composed and calm facing the topic but Will knew better. He was freaking out. He was more than anxious and she also knew why:

Try to detect the most manifested and vigor source of power in Meridian and the compos would point at the princess. Elyon was the child of two powerful magicians and rulers but so was Phobos. There was something different about that girl; a natural gift.

And the mean man knew that straight out.

"There must be a way! There's always a way." He groaned and started pacing on the paved pathway made so no one would step on the garden's grass, which literally shone at night.

When a baby, Phobos had found to fake drinking his milk. When a child, he had found a way to cheat in chess. When an adolescent, he'd found a way to escape his chores. If he'd learned one thing throughout his entire life: there was always a way.

"I don't care if I have to play dirty," he voiced his thoughts as he stopped in his tracks, feeling Cedric and Will's gazes on him. "If I have to, I will." He looked up at the sky and started the pondering. He needed the powers and needed nobody to find out. Candracar wasn't a weak place; stealing, or even borrowing, was difficult.

He couldn't even _try _to get in; the castle was complicated, with too many corridors and too many chambers. Phobos did not know the place very well, neither anyone of Meridian did.

"But wait . . ." He smiled. Turning around, he saw that he was right about the pair looking at him. He smirked as he fixed his eyes on the redhead. The snake man grinned and chuckled quietly while the girl sighed.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I know how you can get the powers. Actually, I know how you _might_ be able to do that."

"Hey, if it involves dressing me as a baby and putting me at their doorstep, you can count me out!" Will crossed her arms around her chest resolutely. Surprisingly enough, the prince didn't snap or even glower. He actually sniggered.

That unfamiliar, weird sound made her take one step back. "Are-Are you okay?"

"The only thing you said close to the plan is the baby part; you're going to play the Guardians fool. Like children in your playground."

Cedric and Will looked at each other questioningly. "What do you mean ssssir?"

Phobos looked smug. "I mean that our little comrade Will is going to make new friends."

* * *

><p>Cornelia looked daggers at her younger, blue eyed, <em>palenemy<em> knowing that she was about to say something either embarrassing, or annoying, or meaningless or plainly stupid.

"He actually wanted to 'teach her how to grab the pool's stick' so he could have his hands all around her. That was soooo corny, even for a guy of your taste, Corny."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Elyon who was hearing about this for the first time only. The Earth Guardian sometimes _craved _to kill the Irma and put an end to her jokes. The only thing the brunette had ever said and really caught the blonde's liking was the 'palenemy' expression, lame though kind of catchy combination between pal and enemy, first used by Irma when she was describing her relationship with Cornelia.

"Oh, doesn't matter if he was fond of clichés, I saw his picture and he is _cute_!" The princess declared with a supporting wink to her best friend. The older teen smirked.

"I thought there was no beauty beyond Cedric's, or have you changed your mind." She teased slightly and the girls laughed. Elyon giggled along good-humoredly though she did have that shade of pink on her cheeks as she took a cookie.

"No, I haven't changed my mind." She said while she kept avoiding eye-contact from her embarrassing friends. "He is still super cute." She admitted though timidly.

"And that new haircut makes him even hotter." Hay Lin said, unconsciously beaming. She liked her hang-outs with her closest friends. Like in the Silver Dragon, where they gathered around a round counter to talk and eat. Of course, now, they weren't in a restaurant but in a palace, and they weren't gathered around a counter but around a huge, fancy, table. A shame, but Hay Lin could handle it.

At the statement, the lovesick girl's cheeks burned even more. "W-What new haircut? Where did you see him? Does it look good?"

The group laughed at Elyon's expense. "She's just kidding, El." Taranee confessed. "Keep your horses down."

The silvery-golden haired teen stung her tongue out at them. "You guys suck."

"No, you're just crushing way over your head." Cornelia grinned. "Isn't that right, Irmy?"

"Yeah and that's a waste. All men are pigs." The Water Guardian answered, her tone devoid of humor, and bitter. The girls stopped talking and the only sounds heard were the clattering of the spoons.

"Irma," courageously, Hay Lin spoke, "just because your Dad made a–"

"Don't," aqua eyes shining with menace interrupted. "Don't talk about him. Just don't."

The teens felt tense and nervous under the uncomfortable atmosphere and the edgy silence. No one felt proper enough to talk, even if for the reason to change the subject. It was moments like those what made bad memories constantly revived, preventing serenity with one's self and optimism. Moving on was needed, but these situations killed it, and rather stylishly.

"Knock, knock." The brunette Guardian's reaction was faster than the others, and at the sight of a familiar redhead, she smiled, bouncing right back to her usual mood.

"Who's there?"

"Will."

"Will who?" Irma asked in the anticipation of a punch line.

"Will Vandom." The newcomer frowned. "Don't you know? Anyway, are you guys having desert without me?" She pinpointed the short figure of Elyon to fix her eyes on and sniffled playfully. "That isn't so nice you know."

"Hey, how many times I invited you for a meal and you refused?" The princess defended though she did feel a little guilty, so she rushed to grab another chair.

"You only ask me when I'd have something to do with Phobos." Cherry hair running loose on her shoulders, she sat on the chair between Elyon and Hay Lin.

"Always Phobos." Cornelia said dryly, being happy to find another prey to embarrass.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you two secretly going out or something?" Hay jokingly punched Will on her arm.

The older girl hoped she didn't visibly cringe in abhorrence. But before she could speak, her long-time friend jumped to her rescue loyally. "That's mean, guys. You know that Willy and Phobos had been friends since like forever. Plus, I don't think my brother is capable of loving." She chuckled.

"You can say that again, sister."

"What?"

"Nothing." Will brushed it away and smiled. She turned to look at the Guardians and her eyes fell on the black-skinned teen. The redhead remembered that that girl was really intelligent; she must know a lot about Candracar and its powers. Yet again, there was Hay Lin, the girl whose grandmother is an actual member of the Council, so maybe she also knew a lot.

She particularly preferred to talk to the Asian one; she was the friendliest of the girls, and definitely a lot easier to juice out information from. Will would need a naïve target to focus on and, as much as she liked that girl, Hay was a perfect one.

"So," Will started smoothly, "aren't you going to miss that Chinese food your family makes?"

The Air Guardian giggled appropriately. "No; I can go back to Earth and have some whenever I want to." She then beamed. "Would you like to have some sometime?"

"Of course I would. Never decline a chance to try a meal from another world expect if it's made out of horses' poop or dragons' tongues." Will said, smiling at the _ewww_s comment coming from the downy teens. "Uh, and speaking of other worlds . . ." She jumped at the opportunity. She thought it'd be better if she started her mission as quickly as possible–not because she didn't like the people, but the sooner Phobos got the powers, the sooner Meridian was safe. "How is Candracar? Now that you girls are here I just keep thinking of it. I've never been there before, you know."

"Well, it's not a really big world, actually." Cornelia explained. "There's one castle and its large garden. That's it."

"Must be a big castle." Will said interested.

"In the matter fact it's huge. You can easily get lost in it." Taranee pointed out and Irma nodded in agreement.

The redhead grinned. "But I bet you Guardians don't."

"Nope." They all said at once and then Hay added. "We know all the passages, all the rooms–like where the Council meetings take hold, where the Aurameres are, where the soiled powers are hidden."

"Soiled powers?" Both Will and Elyon raised eyebrows at the expression.

"Every enemy Candracar beats–or more precisely, _we_ beat–" The Water Guardian emphasized, "gets his energy absorbed. Candracar keeps it."

"And why don't they add it to the Aurameres, since that might make you stronger?" Elyon inquired with innocent curiosity.

Taranee thought for a moment before she answered. "I guess it's because of many reasons. First, it's impossible to add strength to the Aurameres, and second, the powers are usually evil, that's why they're called soiled. They're a little dark but could be very useful in case of an emergency."

_So easy, _Will thought to herself at the quick data she got. "Uh, and where exactly is that–"

A loud sound made everyone jump in surprise. "What was that?" Irma asked. Elyon stood up and headed toward the closest window. At the beginning, she didn't find anything, but then the flames in the close distance caught her sight as she let out a horrified gasp.

"Irma," Cornelia immediately said, "use your element to put that fire down!"

"Aye aye, ma'am." The brunette hurried outside. The fire was apparently very immense as the scent of burning plants reached the girls' noses, along with another smell.

"What's . . . what's that?" Taranee asked as she closed her eyes and put a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my! It seems like there's some animals that got burned." The Fire Guardian threw up. "Oh Lord! Are you okay? Do you need a healer?"

"Don't complicate it, Elyon." Will said as she leaned over the sick teen. "She just needs medicine."

"Hay Lin, do you mind if you went back to Earth and brought some aspirin?" Cornelia asked the Asian girl who shook her head.

"No, no problem. Open me a portal."

When that was done, Cornelia looked back at the window. "Irma's putting it out, Elyon, don't worry." She reassured.

"But that sound . . . it seemed like an explosion." The blonde princess exclaimed in horror. She only hoped nobody from the citizens got hurt; enough drama for them now.

They needed to be assured that they still got their leaders. She and Phobos were going to be good heads for Meridian–strong and fair.

Well, she knew her brother would be strong. Not pretty certain about herself.

But one thing for sure: she was going to suggest that she and he make a public appearance, to reassure their people and finally start forming their picture as mighty and supportive.

Unfortunately, it was kind of inconvenient that the idea of facing the whole citizens of Meridian made her as sick as Taranee right now.

* * *

><p>Servants smiled at her as she walked past them. Guards saluted her the minute they saw her. Why? Because she was walking alone, not with the grumpy prince.<p>

Though when he was not on her side, he'd be on her mind.

_I got to tell him about the soiled powers._ Will jumped the last two stares. She didn't know where to find him; he wasn't in the palace and he wasn't in the yard. She guessed he was out there in the villages doing something about the fire–maybe talking to the head security about the possible cause. But then where was Cedric?

_Maybe molting,_ the red haired teen smiled amusingly as she started to walk out of the gates, heading to where the fire started.

"I found you!" First, Will thought that that hyper voice was speaking to someone else but then her name was called and she looked around.

"Oh, Hay Lin." She stopped right outside the main gates.

"Where are you going?" With astonishing speed, the petite girl who was standing just outside the castle crossed the whole patch and was facing Will.

"Home." The brown eyed answered. "You saw the girls? Taranee's okay and Irma managed to control the fire with the help of the guards."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Cornelia told me." Suddenly, she beamed and extended hands, which Will just noticed they were carrying something covered with an aluminum cover. "I got the medicine for T but I also brought something for _you._"

"Me?" Will said surprised. Hay Lin nodded and snatched the aluminum.

The older girl's face crumbled instantly. "What _is _that!"

"Chinese food, just like you ordered." Hay answered kindly and slightly haughtily.

At this statement, Will felt forced to smile. Her lips trembled but she managed to lift up their tips and form a small beam. "Oh, you _shouldn't_ have."

"Aw, c'mon, take it!"

"But . . . um, I thought you guys ate something like . . . rice, perhaps."

Hay shook her head firmly. "That's an ordinary meal. You deserve fancy! Like this Congshao crucian carp! It's a hairy crab found in the Yangcheng Lake. We add lily fruit to the crab's fat and soak it with bean curd, then gets steamed and served!" She proudly explained. "Now don't be shy, take it."

"I'll . . ." Will struggled as she grabbed the plate from Hay's hands. "I'll make sure I try it out as soon as possible."

"Why not now? I brought chopsticks so you wouldn't miss a bit of the Chinese experience."

The redhead gave up defeated. And for the third time today, someone felt ill.


	4. Doubt

**Rebel Yell**

**Chapter 4: Doubt.**

Crowds of hundreds were gathered.

Different ages and shapes were present.

And the eyes of almost every Meridianite were glued solidly on the Prince and Princess.

Phobos had agreed on the public speech. Actually he was so fond of the idea that he wanted to do it as quickly as possible: right away. Elyon had laughed when he'd said that. She also had laughed when she started seeing the people assembling in front of the castle, crediting her brother's sense of humor in surprising her with its unexpected persistence. And now, though the laughter dried out and all hilarity killed, reality still hadn't struck her.

"Stop the idiocy of listening to rumors, people," the blond man was saying as Elyon felt the heat of nervousness raise to her cheeks again. She had been happy that her brother was going to stand right next to her during this difficult situation, not only for the reason that he'd be a good moral support, but also because he was a good speaker. Despite his crankiness, Phobos was very good in social events; he was elegant, sophisticated, and charismatic.

However, he did shock his sister with the attitude. Talking down to the public? She wouldn't dare frowning at them! Too many reactions to count; as long as she remembered, Elyon had always given the people's opinion a weight. Phobos seemed – had always seemed – to be rather careless of that. Which was, Elyon could admit, the right manner: he was a Prince, his authority acknowledged and confident and automatic.

Nevertheless, she still couldn't help the awkwardness, or the occasional apologetic timid smiles she could not control. "Because they are not. The news we have about a murderous villain being and hiding among us is no faulty gossip; it's true." There were gasps though Elyon was sure they _all _already knew. "No, he wasn't satisfied in just killing the King and Queen before leaving away. He, or she or it, is still here and is still handling notorious affairs and planning on taking some more actions."

"Like the fire yesterday!" A person shouted on top of his lungs though it came as a small noise to the Prince and Princess's place, on the smallest and second highest balcony of the castle.

Phobos gave a probably unseen nod as a reply and kept on his speech. "We, my sister and I, are not here to deny that fact, or to assure you the definite and soon success in finding the criminal."

"We aren't?" Elyon whispered to her older sibling incredulously.

He gave her no mind. "We are here _only _to prove to you that you still have leaders capable of leading. Alphas capable of caring . . . and a scheme competent of making a victory. It's ridiculous, to be blessed assured that one can walk the streets at night and be all of you can be sure that lest something happened, your scream will be heard, your call of help will be answered, and if – if – saving you was, sadly and not likely, unfeasible, your case will not be closed till the culpable pays horribly for their felony." Phobos was working his magic perfectly, the blonde girl thought as everybody down, except for the occasional and normal expressions of worry, seemed convinced and kindly understanding. "All you need to do, dear people of Meridian, is to trust in justice, to trust your protectors of guards and knights, and to trust your leaders. Work all together and have faith in each other, and the rogue's acts will be as worthless and hollow as his own value." And suddenly, his voice was louder and his tone stronger, as if he weren't talking to the people anymore but to some invisible higher presence, yet he still managed to pull their attention evermore. "I pledge that I will make, on my own parent's soul!"

The Royals watched as the cheering and the clapping instantly broke, making the promises of faithfulness and the affirmations of trust clear and loud. The tall man, as calm and unfazed as ever, turned around and walked inside the palace, leaving the cheering crowd and his stupefied, less experienced, sister behind.

She stared at the unyielding public, admiring. She'd already seen such view – clutching her mother's dress when a kid and watching from a safe, hidden place on the balcony as her parents addressed the people. It was the exact same scene; the orator was cheered and the crowd was applauding, and she was unnoticed.

But at least now she was wholly seen.

Phobos looked behind, and sighed. "Elyon. Elyon, come in. The speech is over." The girl took a few seconds to hear him and clumsily rush inside, a blush staining her cheeks as she swallowed panic and embarrassment from the act of freezing in public. He raised an eyebrow when she looked up and smiled, seeming to have words in her eyes, but he had more. "My sweet sister . . . my sweet, hopeless sister. Weren't you capable of doing anything?"

Elyon's face froze, staggered midway of emitting wholehearted compliment. Withdrawing, her lips parted in hesitation as she kept staring at him, as if waiting for an excuse or an explanation. When she got none, she wrinkled her nose and met his eyes. "Hey . . . why would you say such thing? What have I done?"

"Nothing." Phobos said in obvious scorning in his tone. "No, you just stood there like an idiot. Like you aren't the Princess and a figure to look up to."

"What did you want me to do?" She wanted to scowl but the fear of more hurtful words, as well as the feeling of incapability of defying a greater person, stopped her. "You took all the talking and I stood there straight and listening; nothing imbecile or inappropriate about that."

"You could've at least tried to look intelligent and significant instead of maintaining that childishly oblivious and uncertain expression on your face." He countered glaring. "You are Princess – an apparently blind fate that had chosen you, and you will have to work hard to at least look worthy of."

"Why are you being so harsh, Phobos. I _am_ respected." Elyon insisted though softly.

He laughed meanly. "You call a handful of silly teens loving to hang out with you and a couple of guards saluting you, respected?"

"And you call desperately staying pasted to Cedric and Will because they're the only friends you've ever got, popular?" The teen yelled in return, unconsciously lifting up to her tiptoes to give herself more length and menace. The next thing she saw was Phobos's angry and mad face and his hand raised in the air before she automatically closed her eyes knowing that it was too late to even protect herself.

But no hand collided with her cheek and she heard her brother's loud breathing as she opened her eyes. "Fool." He said while leaning down to her. "Immature fool; that is who you are. Don't you dare raise your voice at me again, do you hear me, _child_? Mother is no longer here for you to hide behind." He stayed looking at her spitefully for a few silent seconds, watching her hurt though crossed expression.

He stood straight and left her gaze disdainfully. Walking out of the chamber, he gave her neither a second glance nor a final word. He just listened to the people outside still screaming_ his_ name out loud.

"He's right." Elyon said to Cornelia in a low voice. She was sitting on the side of her large bed, dangling her legs and remembering when she was mocked at her shortness by her brother. She and Phobos never had a good relationship, but at least they never argued heatedly nor hated each other. Instead, they just didn't talk.

"No, I'll tell you what he is: a jackass." The taller blond retorted angrily. "How could you even listen to him?"

"He was so magnificent speaking to the people." Elyon answered dreamily, still awestruck by the memory. "Everyone just _had _to listen to him, 'cause of his demanding voice."

Cornelia frowned. "Demanding? You can say that again! He's so bossy and plainly mean, El." But the younger girl wasn't listening. She got up and walked to the window, looking at the beautifully shining lawn.

"He looked and sounded just like . . . just like a King." Elyon whispered. "Just like Dad when–"

"No, Elyon." Cornelia wouldn't let her friend finish and also got up from her chair but stood in her place. "Phobos isn't like your Dad; uncle Zaden was kind."

"I know Phobos isn't the nicest person in the universe but he isn't evil, thus he'd make a great King. Powerful, firm, and respected."

"A king should also be caring, El."

Elyon smiled tightly. "Brother does care. About his kingdom. And that's everything a King should care about." Suddenly and with feistiness, she was grabbed by the arm and turned around to face her friend who grasped her shoulders firmly.

"Listen to me," she said looking straight into Elyon's teal eyes. "Stop referring to Phobos as the King; he isn't. I don't hate him, El; I don't like him at all but he's your brother and not a purely wicked, hellish man so I don't _hate _him. But I do hate that he's made you believe that he's worthy of being the ruler just because he can force his presence. I hate that you think that you're not strong enough." Cornelia sighed, releasing her grip and taking a step backwards. "A King should be gentle and thoughtful. Is Phobos those things?" She asked.

Elyon shook her head. "No, but in the same time, I am not capable of influencing and I'm not as calm as him in tough situations."

"And that's why there's a King _and _a Queen. You two siblings, though very different and almost opposite if you ask me, complete each other. Make him realize that. Make him realize that he's not that much without you and that you're just as worthy as him in ruling."

"Cornelia," the Princess sighed. Even if appreciating her friend's honest back up, she didn't really think this talk is useful, "how am I going to do that? He doesn't care about me and doesn't care about anything I can offer."

"Oh, girl, just keep being yourself. Everybody in Meridian loves you – really! Even Will cares deeply about you despite that she's closer to Phobos. It is through her and other mutual acquaintances that you prove your significance. Because you are!"

_Nice pep talk, C! _Cornelia jumped in surprise at the sudden voice in her mind. She shook her head. The other girl was looking at her with confused raised eyebrows until the Earth Guardian sighed in exasperation. "Taranee . . ." Elyon grinned, understanding what happened.

"Not my fault." The dark skinned teen burst in the room followed by the rest of the Guardians. "It's Irma who forced me to."

When all eyes were on the said girl, she wrapped her arms around her chest defensively. "I had to make sure that you two weren't talking about Elyon's _super cute _Cedric or Corny's _hotty _beau Joe. I wasn't going to come in and hear that crap."

Cornelia was about to say something really witty, really nasty_, _before Hay Lin yawned and stretched her arms. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Elyon gasped. "Hay, _you're_ saying that? I thought you were a hyper battery that never dies."

Unnaturally, the Chinese teen couldn't giggle but she did satisfy her friend with a smile. "I'm tired."

"Aha," Irma agreed as she shot her best friend a sharp look, "people tend to get tired after chasing pigeons for three hours in the air."

"It was fun."

"Those things had wings larger than an elephant's ears!"

"Oh, Kukwa birds." Elyon said. "You chased them? That's weird because when they get scarred they . . . uh . . . are likely to poop a lot."

Irma frowned, mumbling, "I changed coats four times today." The room exploded into humorous laughter, immediately followed by a tired groan from Hay Lin as she let herself fall on the bed.

"Shut up and let's sleep, please." Everybody was equally exhausted from their own tiring events so they welcomed the idea. All but the brunette.

"Ha, I'll break my leg before I fall asleep at this early hour of the night."

_An hour later . . ._

Irma's snoring was the louder than her father's, Taranee noted. She shifted and stretched her arms out, her eyes becoming harder to control and to keep them open; she had shared rooms with Irma before, so she adapted perfectly to the sound. Though the only thing preventing her from falling asleep was the fact that she was laying on the floor. The room she stayed in with the Water and Air Guardians was just next to this one, where Elyon and Cornelia slept. Nevertheless, none of them had the power to head for their beds.

But it didn't matter; the ground was comfortable enough. She now willingly closed her eyes and let herself be lulled by the gentle breeze coming from the opened window, by the warmth in the room, by the footsteps moving around in a rhythm.

Wait.

Footsteps?

Taranee opened her eyes, her brows already furrowing. Yes, there were footsteps, and they weren't coming from outside the bedroom.

She shot awake in a sitting position instantly, her eyes adapting to the dark as she caught the sight of a figure.

Elyon's figure.

The previously alarmed girl sighed. "You scared me, El." She whispered but she received no answer. The younger teen just kept walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Taranee asked but again the blonde did not reply. She opened the door and stepped outside, leaving it opened.

Taranee moved to her feet and took her glasses from the floor. She moved quietly toward the door so she wouldn't wake the others and then she left the room and followed Elyon. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked again. Elyon walked down the stairs without even glancing behind. The Guardian felt irritated and fastened, catching up with the Princess. "Elyon!" But she gasped when the girl's expression turned out to be so blank.

Her eyes were open but emotionless – as if she were hypnotized. But the A student knew better.

"Ha, oh my God – you actually sleepwalk?" She giggled softly. "Oh, man, that's hilarious." Taranee kept standing in her place, a grin plastered on her face as she watched the girl walking and walking aimlessly. She yawned then, and shrugged. She was about to walk right back to the room before she decided to have one more little laugh.

Turning around, she looked at Elyon just in time to see her firing a small, thought powerful, blast at a bird and sending him flying backwards out of the porthole it used to get in.

_Whoa,_ Taranee thought. Unconscious but definitely tough. The teen took a few steps back but she kept watching, the girl still moving around. She wondered for how long Elyon had been sleepwalking at night, and for how long had she been forming and shooting these strong blasts unconsciously and quietly, not paying the least regards to the identity of victim she was aiming at.

Not knowing what she was doing or who she was killing.

And Taranee's drowsiness was terminated by a frown so deep, it would most definitely leave marks.


End file.
